Rules
Server rules as of 29.7.2012 General rules 1) No fighting, killing, ramming, carjacking, blocking or driving into other players. Exception: when it's part of your work (police and thief) 2) Cursing is allowed to a point, and as long as rule 6 is not broken. You may be asked by a staff member or other players to stop and you should respect that 3) No flooding, spamming or advertising in server chat or announcements. This includes /me command and different CB. Announcing convoy in chat is not allowed - use /startconvoy instead. This includes "gz" spam. 4) Cheats are not allowed. This includes any mods giving advantage over other players. 5) General chat (ch 19) only in English. If you want to chat in different language, move over to another channel (/CbHelp). 6) Respect other players and their properties. Do not insult or annoy players, do not ask them for money. Do not contact them if they don't wish to be contacted. 7) Generally game mods are allowed as long as they are not detectable/visible by other players and do not give you advantage (vehicle handling, speed, hovering etc.) 8) Do not interrupt admins; do not PM them for no good reason. If you have anything urgent to report, use /admin or /report. Otherwise use forum; Do not ask admins for favours or ask general server questions in /admin. 9) Only you are allowed to use your account. Do not give your password to anyone and do not attempt to log into anyone else's account. 10) All gamemode bugs must be reported on forums. Exploiting bugs and using them for own advantage is not allowed. Do not report bugs in server chat. Exploitable bugs can be reported via admin inbox in forum. Using game bugs for own advantage (pausing, intentional lagging, etc.) is prohibited. 11) No scamming - using another players trust/gullibility/lack of knowledge for joke or own advantage. 12) No farming Money and stats can be earned by means scripted in gamemode only. Gaming the system to raise stats/money or get achievements without doing missions as intended is not allowed. example: arresting your friend repeatedly or escorting a thief by police. 13) Your vehicles and houses will be removed after 60 days of inactivity. Your account will be deleted after 180 days from last log-in. 14) Do not impersonate another player/user, especially a staff member. 15) Players can contest server staff decisions in forum within appropriate board. Proof is required along with full and accurate description of the incident and explaination why admin/moderator's action was not fair (staff member name is not neccessary). Posting appeal/complaint with false information, or withholding important piece of information is not allowed. 16) You have the right to claim refund on any money/house/vehicles/stats etc. lost as a result of gamemode bug or server staff fault. In order to get a refund you need to post in Problems and Complaints and include all details and circumstances accompanied by evidence (screenshot/chat log/video). Additionaly if your loss is a result of a bug, post a bug report (if not reported yet). Anyone breaking the above rules may be banned from server. VIPs are NOT excused from following the rules, and ban WILL NOT extend their VIP period. Police rules Police rules: 1) Police must obey all server rules excluding ramming when they are dealing with a suspect. They can ram suspect vehicle/trailer but must not ram or block any other players/vehicles 2) Police must not abuse their rights. They must do their job or reclass to another class. No joyriding or racing as a cop to avoid fines is allowed and will lead to police badge being revoked. Also idling as a cop is not allowed. Convoy rules 1) Keep distance between you and truck in front of you - AT LEAST half length of full rig 2) Do not overtake other players in convoy unless there is a huge gap in front of them and enough clearence on their left to overtake without crashing. 3) No offroading stick to roads only 4) Use freeways where possible, don't drive through cities if unnecessary - freeways allow to get fast and safely to the unloading point. 5) Stand in line - when at the loading/unloading point, wait for your turn, do not cramp in or everyone will be blocked 6) Leave clearance between you and other trucks whether on the road, carpark or, particularily, GAS STATIONS. 7) Maximum speed of convoy should be 80 kph (unless it consists of RD trains only) that is optimal cruising speed on freeway. 8) DO NOT 'ESC' or check map when there are other trucks around you or at gas stations. When you come back in-game, you may find your rig fly apart. If you need to check map, move away from other trucks or gas station. 9) Drive safely. Convoy is not about competition, it's about teamwork. 10) If you have an accident don't count on everyone to wait for you. But if you send a 10-78 (assistance needed) message, they may slow down to allow you to catch up. 11) If you see other player driving dangerously stay away from them. You can /report them if there is an admin online. 12) DO NOT ram, crash or bump into other players - in other words: keep safe distance (again!) 13) Do not rush, everyone in convoy before you need to take their time unloading, if you can't stand waiting, leave the convoy and try solo missions. Anyone disobeying convoy rules will be removed from convoy. That means they will lose convoy bonus. May also face fine if cause accident. Road rules 1) All players should obey standard set of road laws. 2) Driving on right hand side only, allow overtaking on the left 3) Obey speedlimits: For trucks and buses: 50 in cities/towns, 80 on roads and 100 on freeway. (all other vehicles50/90/130 4) Give right of way for players on main roads - use mini map to make sure it's safe to make turns or change lanes 5) Keep safe distance from other vehicles. Especially when overtaking, make sure you have enough clearance before manouvering! 6) Don't block road. If you need to stop, pull over to the side of the road. Always make sure you are not in anybody's way. 7) When you have fines, pay them to police. Do not try to escape or evade paying. Anyone breaking road rules will be subject to fine up to $2000 or more if they cause accident. Vehicle ownership 1) You should park all your cars at home or in public carpark 2) Do NOT park your cars on sidewalks or grass: put them in your garage, driveway within property boundaries. If your house doesn't have enough space for cars, use public carpark. Trucks can be parked only in truck parking (with truck lines). Helicopters should be parked in airport. You can park your helicopter on your house only if it has a helipad. Vehicle cannot in any way block way or be parked near loading/unloading point. 3) Your car is your problem: you will get no refund whatsoever for destroyed car (exploded or sunk) if you don't insure it. If you forget to insure it or cannot afford insurance, it's your loss. If your car was destroyed by someone else and it was not insured, you can try to claim refund from them. If they refuse to pay AND you have a proof that it's their fault, post on forum. 4) If your rig falls into water and stay there, do not attempt to use cheats to rescue it (cheats will get you banned). Instead use /phone to 'restore' your vehicle. You will find your trailer in the place where you last parked it. If that doesn't work, ask one of the admins for help (/admin text). 5) Keep your vehicle number under the limit. Current limit is 2x combined number of your house vehicle slots. 6) Your vehicles and houses may be removed after 60 days of your inactivity. Anyone who fails to obey these rules will have their car clamped or removed by admin with NO REFUND.